The Bet
by fallingoverstars
Summary: It was supposed to be a small, harmless bet. Oh boy, were they wrong.


**The Bet**

 **A/N: Hola people of fanfiction! I decided to delete my other story because I didn't like where it was going at all so I've just decided to post a one shot instead. This one-shot has more dialogue in it so bare with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai because if I did, Jayden and Emily would've gotten together.**

* * *

"Twenty bucks says that they get together in two weeks!" Antonio yells.

"Thirty bucks says that they get together in one week!" Mike yells.

"Alright, that's a deal! Whoever wins the bet, owes the loser the correct amount of money," Antonio decides.

Mike thinks for a moment. "How about we make this bet interesting?"

"I'm listening," Antonio says.

"How about, whoever wins the bet has to run around the city wearing a sumo suit acting like a total weirdo and the loser has to pay the winner thirty bucks?" Mike suggests.

"Now _that_ makes it more interesting," Antonio says.

"What are you two up to now?" Mia asks as she enters the room.

"Mia, what makes you think that we're up to something?" Mike asks.

Mia rolls her eyes. "I know when you two are hiding something so just spill it."

Kevin, who was sitting in a nearby chair reading a book, looks up at Mia. "They've got another bet going."

Mia groans. "Ugh! Another one? That's the fourth bet this week! The last one ended up with me getting honey in my hair!"

Mike laughs. "That was a good bet."

"Indeed it was," Antonio agrees.

Mia suddenly looks concerned. "I'm worried now. Will this bet involve me or someone else getting hurt?"

Mike stands up. "Chill, Mia. I promise you that no one will be harmed in the making of this bet."

Mia sighs. "That makes me feel a little bit better. So what is this bet anyways?"

"None of your business!" Mike and Antonio yell at the same time.

"They're betting how long it will take for Jayden and Emily to get together," Kevin answers.

Mia raises her eyebrows. "Really? Wow. Anyways I thought that you liked her, Mike?"

Mike scoffs. "Please, I love her like a sister. I did like her at some point, but whenever I imagined kissing her, it just freaked me out so I decided that I didn't like her and that she and Jayden belonged together."

Antonio nods in agreement. "I've always had a strange feeling that there was something more between them, even when I first joined the team. Plus, have you noticed how they're always willing to protect the other no matter what the costs are?"

Kevin rolls his eyes. "They do that because they're teammates. Don't you agree with me, Mia?"

"I'm sorry, Kevin, but I have noticed that. And whenever Emily gets hurt in battle, Jayden becomes even more determined to stop the Nighlock," Mia said.

"That's because they're teammates and they care about each other!" Kevin yells.

"And because they love each other," Mike says. "And you can't act like Mr. Innocent either!"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Don't act like you don't do the same thing for Mia," Antonio says.

"Yeah, when Mia gets hurt in battle, we don't need to see your face to know that you're pissed," Mike adds.

"Ugh! You guys are impossible!" Kevin yells before leaving the room.

"And we need to remember one more thing," Mike says.

"What?" Antonio asked.

"We can't interfere with the making of Jemily! They will have to get together on their own," Mike answered.

"What's Jemily? Is it some kind of jelly?" Antonio asks.

Mike slaps Antonio on the head. "No, you idiot! It's Jayden and Emily's ship name!"

"Oh, I get it! That's really smart, man. Jemily. I like that name," Antonio says.

"Well, it was my idea so of course it was great!" Mike says.

Mia shakes her head. "Oh boy. This bet is gonna turn out like all of the other ones, a complete disaster."

"Mia wait!" Mike and Antonio yell at the same time.

"What?" Mia asks.

"Where is Jemily?" They both ask at the same time before glaring at each other.

Mia rolls her eyes. "Last time I checked, they were outside training."

"You're about to get your ass kicked!" They both yell before leaving the room.

"This is not going to end well," Mia mutters before chasing after the boys.

* * *

All six rangers were outside in the training area. Jayden and Emily were sparring, Kevin was training by himself and Mike, Antonio and Mia watched them train.

"Look at them. Look at the way he's being gentle for her," Mike says.

Antonio and Mia look at him with confusion evident on their faces.

"I mean, if that were me, he'd be giving it his all and I'd already be on the ground."

Mia nods in agreement. "I have noticed how he always goes easier on her out of all of us."

"It's because he doesn't want to hurt her!" Antonio realises.

Mike slapped Antonio on the head again. "It took you long enough to realise it!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Antonio asked as Mike walked over to Jayden and Emily.

"Hey guys," He said.

Jayden looked at Mike, but still kept his focus on Emily. "What do you want, Mike? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Yeah, I get that you guys are in the middle of training but I wanted to ask you guys a few- Hey watch it!" Mike says as he jumps to the side in order to avoid Emily's stick.

Emily looked at Mike. "You said that you wanted to ask us a few questions?"

Mike nods.

"Well, ask," Jayden says.

"Right. You guys care about each other, right?" He asked.

"Of course we do," They answer simultaneously.

"What would you guys rate each other on a scale of one to ten?" He asks.

"Ten," They answer simultaneously.

"Hypothetically, if one of you were in a life or death situation, would you risk your own life to save the other?" He asks.

Emily and Jayden look at each other for a few seconds before giving their attention back to Mike. "Of course."

"If you were stuck in an elevator, who out of all of us would you want to be with?" He asks.

"Emily."

"Jayden."

Mike smirks. "Well, that's all of the questions that I have for you guys."

Jayden and Emily stare at each other in confusion before going back to their stances.

"Oh yeah, I give them a week," Mike says.

"Don't get too cocky, my friend. Love takes time," Antonia says.

"You're just worried that you'll loose the bet!" Mike yells.

Before Antonio could respond, the Gap Sensor went off.

* * *

The Nighlock wasn't that hard to defeat and the rangers were back at the dojo within two hours. Mia was currently in the kitchen preparing dinner, Kevin was trying his best to help Mia cook, Jayden and Emily were in the living room, Antonio was with them too and Mike was devising a plan to get Jayden and Emily together.

Mike looked in the living room and saw Jayden and Emily sharing a couch together.

 _This will be perfect!_ Mike thinks.

"Hey guys," Mike says as he enters the room.

Emily smiles at him. "Hey, Mike. You seem awfully happy. Any reason why?"

"Yes there is, my dear friend," Mike said.

"And what its that reason?" Jayden asks.

Mike leans over Jayden and Emily and pulls out he's secret weapon before hanging it above their heads.

"Hey guys, look up," Mike says.

Both Jayden and Emily look up and blush when they see what Mike's holding. _A mistletoe._

"Hey no fair!" Antonio yells once he notices what Mike is holding.

"But it's not even Christmas," Emily says, confused.

"And that's not even a mistletoe! It's just a random branch with berries on it!" Antonio yells.

Mike shrugs. "They both have leaves!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Antonio yells

"Alright, what's with all of the yelling?" Kevin asks once he and Mia enter the room.

"He's cheating!" Antonio yells, pointing to Mike.

"What's going on in here?" Emily asks.

"Hey Em, Jay, why don't we get dinner ready," Mia says before walking over to Jayden and Emily.

Jayden and Emily stare at each other in confusion as Mia escorts them out of the living room, leaving only Mike, Antonio and Kevin.

"What's this all about?" Kevin asks, frustrated.

"He used a mistletoe so that they could kiss, only that's cheating and what he used wasn't even a real mistletoe! It's just a branch with leaves on it and it's not even Christmas!" Antonio yells.

Mike shrugs. "I was trying to create a Christmas miracle."

"It's not even Christmas!" Antonio yells.

"So?"

"Alright, alright. Settle down you two. Mike, you need to stop cheating and Antonio, you need to calm down!" Kevin yells. "So why don't you two shake hands and we try and have dinner without vomiting."

Mike and Antonio stare at each other before slowly shaking hands.

"There. Now let's just brace ourselves for Mia's cooking. I did everything that I could to make it better," Kevin says before leaving the room.

"I am so winning this bet," Antonio whispers.

"Fat chance," Mike whispers.

"MIKE! ANTONIO!" Kevin yells.

Mike and Antonio look at each other once more before running to the kitchen.

* * *

It had been a few hours since dinner. Dinner hadn't been too bad. Kevin had done everything to save dinner and in his defense, it would've been a lot worse if he hadn't stepped in and fixed it. Antonio was getting ready for bed in his room when he heard someone knocking on his door. Antonio didn't need to turn around to know who was standing there.

"Mike, what do you want?" He asks before turning around.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to drop by and say that you're about to loose this bet!" Mike says.

"Remember, love takes time," Antonio says.

"Not this love."

There was another knock on the door and in walked Kevin and Mia.

"Okay, I'm sick and tired of you guys fighting over this dumb bet," Kevin said.

"Just call it off already and stop trying to set up Jayden and Emily," Mia added.

"Aha! We knew that you guys were up to something," A voice said.

All four rangers slowly turned around, only to come face to face with the same people who they were just talking about, Jayden and Emily.

"Dang it! How did you guys figure it out?" Mike asked.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. We first thought that something was going on when Mike was acting all weird at training this morning. We then noticed how Mike and Antonio kept on watching us when we were fighting the Nighlock earlier today and when you guys practically had a screaming match early in the lounge only confirmed our suspicious. We didn't know what was going on so we just followed Kevin and Mia to your room and now the mystery is solved," Emily explained.

"But really, guys? You couldn't think of anything better to do in your free time then to bet on our personal lives?" Jayden asked.

Mia holds up her hands in defense. "Hey, Kevin and I were just witnesses. Those two were behind this whole bet."

Emily rolled her eyes. "We should've known."

"Aren't you guys mad?" Kevin asked.

"Well, at first we were. But then we realised that you guys were just trying to help us out," Jayden answered.

Emily smirked. "And besides, you guys weren't that far off from the truth."

Mia's eyes widened. "Wait, are you- How did- What?"

"To answer your questions, Mia, yes, Jayden and I are together," Emily said.

"So what you're saying is that you guys were together the entire time?" Mike asked.

Antonio slapped him on the head. "Emily just said that, you idiot. It's nice to know that you're up to speed."

Mike wanted to say something, but before he could, Mia spoke. "How did this happen?"

"I was up late at night training and Jayden just so happened to be awake too and it just sort of... Happened," Emily answered.

"Wait, that was three weeks ago. I remember that I went to go to the bathroom one night and you guys were just sitting together. At first I thought that something was going on, but when I asked you guys what was going on, you said nothing so I just shrugged it off," Mike said.

"How come you guys didn't tell us?" Mia asked.

"We wanted you guys to figure it out yourselves," Jayden answered.

"Well now this bet is completely stupid," Antonio says.

"Hey man, look at the bright side. At least you don't have to wear a sumo suit around the city," Mike said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Mia says.

"What?" Mike and Antonio ask simultaneously.

"You both lost the bet," She answers.

"So?" Mike and Antonio ask simultaneously.

Kevin smirks along with Mia. "I believe that the bet was, whoever loses has to run around the city wearing a sumo suit," Kevin says.

Mike and Antonio's eyes widen.

"And you both lost the bet," Mia adds.

"Uh no..." Mike and Antonio mutter.

* * *

"I feel ridiculous!" Mike exclaims.

"Yeah, well this was your idea in the first place," Antonio says.

"I didn't know that it would turn out like this!" Mike yells.

"Hey, are you two ready yet?" Mia asks.

There was no answer and within a few seconds, Mike and Antonio walked out from the corner that they were previously hiding behind, wearing their sumo suits.

Emily laughs. "You two look ridiculous."

"I know we do. And don't even think about recording this!" Mike yells.

Kevin pulls out a camera. "Oh we're way ahead of you."

Mike scowls. "I hate you all."

Antonio puts his hand on Mikes shoulder. "Come on man, let's just get this done and over with already."

Mike and Antonio took one last look at the rest of their team before they began running around the city acting like psychos.

"Let's fight to the death!" Antonio yells.

"For Narnia!" Mike yells.

"Hey guys, remember that you owe Jayden and I thirty bucks each!" Emily yells.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh. What a nice fanfic? Anyways, I hope that you guys liked and if you did, I'd appreciate it if you left a comment for me. I'll probably continue to write one-shots since I doubt that I'd be able to write a long story without getting bored of it. So until next time.**


End file.
